The invention relates to materials and methods for detecting nucleic acid target sequences.
Sequence-specific hybridization of labeled oligonucleotide probes has long been used as a means for detecting and identifying selected nucleotide sequences, and labeling of such probes with fluorescent labels has provided a relatively sensitive, nonradioactive means for facilitating detection of probe hybridization. Recently developed detection methods employ the process of fluorescence energy transfer (FET) rather than direct detection of fluorescence intensity for detection of probe hybridization. Fluorescence energy transfer occurs between a donor fluorophore and a quencher dye (which may or may not be a fluorophore) when the absorption spectrum of one (the quencher) overlaps the emission spectrum of the other (the donor) and the two dyes are in close proximity. Dyes with these properties are referred to as donor/quencher dye pairs or energy transfer dye pairs. The excited-state energy of the donor fluorophore is transferred by a resonance dipole-induced dipole interaction to the neighboring quencher. This results in quenching of donor fluorescence. In some cases, if the quencher (also referred to as an xe2x80x9cacceptorxe2x80x9d) is also a fluorophore, the intensity of its fluorescence may be enhanced. The efficiency of energy transfer is highly dependent on the distance between the donor and quencher, and equations predicting these relationships have been developed by Fxc3x6rster (1948. Ann. Phys. 2, 55-75). The distance between donor and quencher dyes at which energy transfer efficiency is 50% is referred to as the Fxc3x6rster distance (R0). Other mechanisms of fluorescence quenching are also known including, for example, charge transfer and collisional quenching. In these cases the quencher may be a fluorescent dye but it need not be. Fluorescence quenching mechanisms that are not based on FET typically do not require appreciable overlap between the absorption spectrum of the quencher and the emission spectrum of the donor fluorophore.
Energy transfer and other mechanisms which rely on the interaction of two dyes in close proximity to produce quenching are an attractive means for detecting or identifying nucleotide sequences, as such assays may be conducted in homogeneous formats. Homogeneous assay formats are simpler than conventional probe hybridization assays which rely on detection of the fluorescence of a single fluorophore label, as heterogeneous assays generally require additional steps to separate hybridized label from free label. Typically, FET and related methods have relied upon monitoring a change in the fluorescence properties of one or both dye labels when they are brought together by the hybridization of two complementary oligonucleotides. In this format, the change in fluorescence properties may be measured as a change in the amount of energy transfer or as a change in the amount of fluorescence quenching, typically indicated as an increase in the fluorescence intensity of one of the dyes. In this way, the nucleotide sequence of interest may be detected without separation of unhybridized and hybridized oligonucleotides. The hybridization may occur between two separate complementary oligonucleotides, one of which is labeled with the donor fluorophore and one of which is labeled with the quencher. In double-stranded form there is decreased donor fluorescence (increased quenching) and/or increased energy transfer as compared to the single-stranded oligonucleotides. Several formats for FET hybridization assays are reviewed in Nonisotopic DNA Probe Techniques (1992. Academic Press, Inc., pgs. 311-352). Alternatively, the donor and quencher may be linked to a single oligonucleotide such that there is a detectable difference in the fluorescence properties of one or both when the oligonucleotide is unhybridized vs. when it is hybridized to its complementary sequence. In this format, donor fluorescence is typically increased and energy transfer/quenching are decreased when the oligonucleotide is hybridized. For example, an oligonucleotide labeled with donor and quencher dyes may contain self-complementary sequences that base-pair to form a hairpin which brings the two dyes into close spatial proximity where energy transfer and quenching can occur. Hybridization of this oligonucleotide to its complementary sequence in a second oligonucleotide disrupts the hairpin and increases the distance between the two dyes, thus reducing quenching. See Tyagi and Kramer (1996. Nature Biotech. 14, 303-308) and B. Bagwell, et al. (1994. Nucl. Acids Res. 22, 2424-2425; U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,834). Homogeneous methods employing energy transfer or other mechanisms of fluorescence quenching for detection of nucleic acid amplification have also been described. L. G. Lee, et al. (1993. Nuc. Acids Res. 21, 3761-3766) disclose a real-time detection method in which a doubly-labeled detector probe is cleaved in a target amplification-specific manner during PCR. The detector probe is hybridized downstream of the amplification primer so that the 5xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2 exonuclease activity of Taq polymerase digests the detector probe, separating two fluorescent dyes which form an energy transfer pair. Fluorescence intensity increases as the probe is cleaved.
Signal primers (sometimes also referred to as detector probes) which hybridize to the target sequence downstream of the hybridization site of the amplification primers have been described for homogeneous detection of nucleic acid amplification (U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,861 which is incorporated herein by reference). The signal primer is extended by the polymerase in a manner similar to extension of the amplification primers. Extension of the amplification primer displaces the extension product of the signal primer in a target amplification-dependent manner, producing a double-stranded secondary amplification product which may be detected as an indication of target amplification. Examples of homogeneous detection methods for use with single-stranded signal primers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,025 (incorporation of lipophilic dyes and restriction sites) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,867 (fluorescence polarization detection). More recently signal primers have been adapted for detection of nucleic acid targets using FET methods which employ unfolding of secondary structures (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,691,145 and 5,928,869). Partially single-stranded, partially double-stranded signal primers labeled with donor/quencher dye pairs have also recently been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,726 discloses signal primers with donor/quencher dye pairs flanking a single-stranded restriction endonuclease recognition site. In the presence of the target, the restriction site becomes double-stranded and cleavable by the restriction endonuclease. Cleavage separates the dye pair and decreases donor quenching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,336 describes use of a fluorescently labeled hairpin on an amplification primer in PCR. The 3xe2x80x2 end of the hairpin primer hybridizes to the complement of a non-target sequence appended to the target by a second primer. In this system, the hairpin primer plays an integral part in amplification of the target sequence and must be extendible. In contrast, in the present invention it is not necessary for the reporter probe to be extendible, as it does not participate in amplification of the target sequence but generates signal in a separate series of reaction steps which occur concurrently with target amplification. In further contrast, the signal primers of the invention hybridize to an internal sequence of the target (i.e., between the amplification primers), so that the signal generation reaction detects a subsequence of the target, not the amplification product itself.
Other fluorescence quenching methods for detection of a target sequence employ cleavage of a restriction site produced by direct hybridization of a probe containing the single-stranded restriction site to the single-stranded target. Japanese Patent No. 93015439 B discloses methods for measuring polynucleotides by hybridizing the single-stranded target to a single-stranded polynucleotide probe tagged with two labels which form an energy transfer pair. The double-stranded hybrid is cleaved between the labels by a restriction enzyme and fluorescence of one of the labels is measured. A disadvantage of this method is that the restriction site in the probe must also be present in the target sequence being detected. S. S. Ghosh, et al. (1994. Nucl. Acids Res. 22, 3155-3159) describe restriction enzyme catalyzed cleavage of fluorophore-labeled oligonucleotides which are analyzed using fluorescence resonance energy transfer. In these assays, the complementary oligonucleotides are hybridized to produce the double-stranded restriction site, with one of the fluorescent labels linked to each of the two strands.
The present invention employs a signal primer for detection of nucleic acid target sequence amplification. The signal primer of the invention is similar in structure to the signal primer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,861 (which is incorporated by reference herein) but it is unlabeled. The detection system further comprises a labeled reporter probe, the 3xe2x80x2 end of which hybridizes to the complement of the 5xe2x80x2 tail sequence of the signal primer to produce a 5xe2x80x2 overhang. The region of the reporter probe which forms the 5xe2x80x2 overhang (the reporter moiety) comprises a structure or sequence which is labeled in a manner which permits detection of synthesis of the complement of the overhang. Preferably, the reporter moiety is fluorescently labeled such that fluorescence is quenched prior to extension of the signal primer and synthesis of a complementary strand. The presence of the complement of the reporter moiety, rendering it double-stranded, reduces fluorescence quenching directly and/or allows a subsequent reaction to take place to reduce quenching. In either mechanism, the complement of the labeled structure or sequence leads to an increased distance between the dyes. An associated increase in donor fluorescence or a change in another fluorescence parameter associated with decreased fluorescence quenching can be detected as an indication of amplification of the target sequence.
The 5xe2x80x2 tail sequence of the signal primer comprises a sequence which does not hybridize to the target (the adapter sequence). The adapter sequence may be selected such that it is the same in a variety of signal primers which have different 3xe2x80x2 target binding sequences (i.e., a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d 5xe2x80x2 tail sequence). This allows a single reporter probe sequence to be used for detection of any desired target sequence, which is an advantage in that synthesis of the reporter probe is more complex due to the labeling. Further, the invention simplifies the synthesis of the target-specific signal primer. As the signal primer is not labeled, signal primers with different target binding sequences specific for different targets may be more easily and efficiently synthesized.